New Girl at Hellsing
by Subjugglatorfan
Summary: OCXCANNON the new girl,luna, came to hellsing with the wild geese. she meets alucard and they have a very tense relationship. it stops when something happens. hi!
1. Chapter 1

New Girl at Hellsing

Chapter 1

"YOU IDIOTS! I CAN'T SEE A THING!"

I was standing at the back of the group, behind _all_ of The Wild Geese. I was the shortest and the ONLY girl in the entire group. But I was the most important person to the group.

"HEY IDIOTS, MOVE!"

They couldn't hear me though. They were too busy talking about the last job.

"My God, you people. I really can't zink of any other way of putting zis, so here et is. Zey're going to be paying us to kill monsters," my cousin, Pip, stated.

We weren't really cousins; I was just adopted by his aunt and uncle when I was ten. We're really like brother and sister though because they died in a fire a year later and I moved in with him. Then Bob, the lieutenant, cut in.

"They're going to be paying us to do what?"

"Hehheheh. Kill monsters you gotta be kiddn' me."

"It's true."

It was a feminine voice coming from the doorway, so everyone turned toward the door.

"These enemies are immortal creatures who sustain themselves by drinking human blood. You're job, gentlemen, is to fight these monsters with bullets, garlic, and holy water. Put a stake through its heart, cut off its head, burn the corpse, scatter the ashes at a crossroads. For further instructions, consult Bram Stoker."

"That's just ridiculous," Mark stated.

"Everyone knows vampires aren't real."

"Then everyone is quite mistaken. Or more accurately, we've helped them maintain a state of blissful ignorance. For over a century, The Hellsing organization has served the British Empire, fighting a secret war against the forces of darkness. The vampire imparticular.* HIMH* For those of you who still need convincing, I give you a genuine vampire."

Then I sensed it. A dead being. I turned toward the west wall of the room, there was a girl standing there. I really couldn't see her that well, but I knew it was a girl. Then, Pip had to walk over there.

"Oh no. You're really a vampire?"

The girl had a really high pitched that gave me a head ache.

"Yes, I am. Hello."

All of The Geese started laughing.

"I get the feeling there laughing at me sir."

I'm guessing 'sir' was the girl talking before.

"Then show them something to make them stop, _Police Girl._"

"Right of course, sir.*SNAP* Come on."

"If this is supposed to be a vampire, then I'm Frankenstein's monster."

I could sense something bad about to happen. I tried to make my way to the front, towards Pip, but I couldn't. I poked my head up to see the girl flick him across the room. I started giggling.

Next thing I knew, The Wild Geese are pushing me through them. Of course I tripped being clumsy and all. I look up to find a tall, young man standing in front of me, looking down. I quickly stood up, my skirt swishing forward as I do. But my glasses fell off, so I couldn't see straight. I guess the man put my glasses back on my face because I could see straight again.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I got a better look at his face. He had jet black hair and ageless skin. Not a single a pore. Almost as if he was dead.

"Well, do somezing."

I turned, it was Pip.

"You retard, I'm not going to hurt him. He gave me back my glasses."

Then laughing filled the room. The Geese cringed in fear. I turned to see the nice man cackling like a mad man. He finally calmed down.

"You, hurt me? Ha. That's funny."

"Are you saying that I _can't _hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Wrong answer."

Then an old man walked into the doorway.

"My deepest apologies, mam'. I did try to stop him."

"These men…..and lady are going to be guarding me while I sleep. I wanted to take their measure."

I realized the old man was Walter C. Dornez, my stepbrother, my younger stepbrother. I ran up and gave him a hug.

"Walllyyyy!"

"Luna?!"

"Yes, Wally?"

"*pppppppfttt*Wally? That's adorable."

"Oh shut up, Alucard. Like you've never had stupid nicknames. ….Don't answer that."

I got off of him.

"You think that my nickname for him is stupid?"

"Yes."

My eye started twitching.

"Why not you go beat him up?"

"Excellent idea, Wally."

I started a squabble with him and The Geese were watching.

I figured out later that evening the girl with the high pitched voice was Seras or Police Girl. That 'sir' was Integral Hellsing or Integra. And the man that picked up my glasses was Alucard. That was my first day at my new job.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Integra told me to look around London today so I wouldn't fight with Alucard. I was looking around in an art museum of course. I had my headphones in so I wouldn't be able to hear the old, Japanese people. I walked through two heavy, oak doors to get to the other room. I walked up to the painting and just stared at it. It was a picture of people on pikes. I turned left to look at the picture next to it, but saw Integra instead. I turned right and I saw Enrico Maxwell.

I was confused to why Anderson was standing next to him holding two bayonets. I took out my head phones and turned toward Integra to get poked in the face.

"I'm sorry!"

I looked up. It was Alucard. My eye started to twitch again for the fifth time that day because of him.

"Luna, what is that horrific garbage coming from your headphones?" Enrico asked me.

I was listening to Blood on the Dance Floor singing Miss Bipolar.

"Really Enrico? You've known me for five years and still don't know Blood on the Dance Floor? Please tell me I've told you who Jeffree Star is?"

"Who?"

My eye started twitching again. _Why haven't I told Enrico who Jeffree Star is? I totally understand Blood on the Dance Floor, but Jeffree Star? What is wrong with me?_

"I know who Jeffree Star is."

It was Anderson. I know he didn't know who that is, but at least he stopped my eye twitch. He knows not to mess with me. As for Alucard, that's another story.

I turned toward him. He kinda looked scared, but looked like he knew what to expect. Over the week we had gained respect for eachother.

"Why did you poke me?"

"I didn't know you were going to turn around. I swear. Yet again, so sorry."

"Yes, let's not let that happen again or I will hurt you."

I turned toward Anderson and Enrico. I started to walk to the patio to meet my dad and his boss.

I sat down to the right of my father's boss.

"Hello Luna. How are you today?"

"I'm fine Major. How is your day going?"

"Just fine."

He had that stupid smirk on his face like he always does when he's going to ask me to join the Nazis. I've told him a million times to stop asking me. He already knew the answer.

"I'm not the kind of idiot you take me for Major. I will _never_ join you. In fact, I actually have a job here in England."

"Well then, I'm just going to warn you, we're going to have an attack on England in a week or two. I just want you to be safe."

"I can take care of myself. I could ever since I moved out."

I stood up and left because I didn't want to look at that disgusting smirk anymore. I headed my way back to the hallway where I saw Integra and Enrico. When I got there, that annoying group of old Japanese people where in there with Seras directing their attention to a painting. _God, when they get to my realm, I swear I will smite them all._

Anderson was walking my way mumbling something to himself. Integra and Enrico were heading toward the outdoor patio. _Oh great. Don't let them run into my dad and the Major._

"Well, how's the Angel of Death and Darkness doing?"

I turned toward the voice. It was Anderson. A small smile formed on my face.

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking. How are you?"

I was lying though my teeth. I was not doing fine. My boss could have a chance of meeting my dad and his employer.

"I'm fine. Would you like to continue this conversation outside?"

"Can we talk outside by the front of the museum?"

"Sure."

We walked out of the heavy, oak doors to the front of the building to continue the conversation.

ALUCARD'S POV

I was staring at my fledgling being her ridiculous self. I turned around when I heard a familiar voice. It turned out to be Luna talking to Anderson and she was smiling. Wait. Luna…... talking to….. Anderson. What is going on?

"Master your eye is twitching."

I turned toward my Police Girl. She had an innocent smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me, I have to go somewhere."

I walked out of the doors which lead me to a gallery. I felt someone pull on my jacket. I looked down to see what looked like a 2nd grader who was lost, at least I think they were lost.

"What the hell do you want?"

They glared at me. I rolled my eyes and knelt to be face to face with them.

"Look, if you don't tell me what you want I will kill you." I smiled, showing my fangs.

Of course they ran away crying to their mom or teacher or whatever it was. Their whatever glared at me like I was a horrified psychopath who needed to behind bars. I just rolled my eyes. I'm used to that glare. I actually kind of enjoyed it.

I went out to the front steps to the museum. I easily spotted Luna and Anderson. If that girl doesn't want to be found, she has to tone down the wardrobe. I waited there until I saw Enrico walked out with that weird guy and got Anderson. I strolled over to Luna.

"Hey sweetie."

She looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey snaggletooth."

"Hey, I thought I asked you not to call me that."

"I told you not to call me sweetie."

"Touche. By any chance do you wanna walk home with me or wait for Walter to drive you home?"

"I'll walk with you."

"Okay."

I put my arm out and she grabbed my PENIS (I meant forearm). Then we walked home into the sunset (THERE WAS NO SUNSET!).


End file.
